Rise of the Guardians The Blue Fairy
by Alicy-sunberg
Summary: 'The Blue Fairy ! In a fanfic of Rise of Guardians ' You must be thinking, while reading the title. This is understandable. You also might be thinking that it's a Disney character, she has nothing to do with the others, and she is kind, calm, gentle and all, she can't fight or something. Believe me, it's better for you if she don't hear you. She won't be pleased AT ALL.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blue Fairy**

Hello everyone ! So this is a fan fiction about a sequel of Rise of the Guardians. Obviously, hahah ! XD

It will be very short, I don't expect to make more than ten or fifteen chapters.

Be indulgent for the poor writing style and the mistakes, I'm French so it might be a bit clumsy sometimes ! :-p

Enjoy the reading ! :))

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Guest

Death is painful.

I never thought that it could be that painful. I was only sixteen years old back then. But I was in conditions where pain and sadness was all that I was left with.

In London, 1940, the bombing had started and my parents decided to send me away for my safety. The train had left the maintown and then it was hitted by a bomb in a morning when nobody was expecting it. Of course.

I remember when I was in the shelter of our house during what they used to call 'The Blitz'. I was scared to death. That was when I learnt this fear of death for the first time. Not even the arms of my parents around me could calm it down.

In time of war, survival and fear is the two main feelings that can make you think of death.

But when the train was blown up, I can assure you that none of the children in it was ready to die. None.

That's why, after feeling such pain and then after the blackout, I was... Let's say 'surprised' to wake up on the wet grass next to the rail way, harmless and...alive.

The sky was dark and clear, the night had fallen on the land, but the train was still in fire, and dead corpses all around me on the ground.

I didn't scream, I didn't cry. I scealed the pain away, deep inside me.

Because I was hearing my mother saying with a smile:

'You must never cry when I am not around. You must never cry when you're alone, dearie. Or else you'll loose your mind and your will. If there is nobody to comfort you then you mustn't cry. It will be hard but it's always happens well when someone you trust and love is next to you. Do not forget that.'

And I have to say that I was completely alone. I couldn't afford to cry now. I was really attached to this promise I did to my mother. Maybe because back then it was the only thing that I had left from her.

I just stuck my head against the ground, squeezing my fists, and taking deep breaths.

I decided to raise my head slowly. I still couldn't breath normally.

The moon light was surprinsinglely bright. Then during just a few seconds I looked at the moon.

And I knew.

I was told by the Man in the Moon that from now on, my name was Blue Fairy. And I had to search for my mission in this world.

Nowadays, North Pole.

North opened the door of his office and stopped.

Something was off...

And he noticed it.

'Jaaaaaaaaaaaack !'

He turned back and searched for the young man, hiding somewhere in the ice castle.

'Jack Frost ! I would like to know where on North are the cookies I put on my desk ?'

'Dunno what you're talking about, the Winter Spirit said, sitting on a high spot in the Globe hall.

North looked up at him and with suspicion in his voice :

'I'll ask the elves if they have done anything about it...'

As soon, the Russian Gardian stepped away, Jack quitted the innocent look and took out from his pocket one of the cookies he stole a few minutes ago. With a satisfied smile, he crunched the biscuit while looking at the white landscapes of North Pole.

This was the only place where Jack was feeling as if it was his home. After he officially became a Guardian, several weeks ago, the air was bcoming hotter and he could barely make a snowflake. Especially during summer months. In the different parts of the world where it was hot in winter, he couldn't make the snow stay long, because of the temperature. In Australia, where it's cold in summer he couldn't do much because the climate wasn't allowing it. The only places left were Antarctica, North Pole and on the top of the highest montains. Unfortunately, there wasn't many children playing with snow in those spots, so summer, for Jack , was quite boring.

After stealing the cookies of North, Jack was wondering what he could do next when he noticed something in the cloudless sky...

He opened panic-stricken eyes when he recognized the shape of a giant fire ball coming straight towards the Ice castle.

'Nooooooooooorth,' he shouted while looking at the window.'There's a meteor coming straight at us !'

'A metor ?' Santa Claus repeated raising an eyebrow.

Instead of being troubles or incredulious, he looked at the window and laughted loudly:

'Ahahahahahahah ! Don't worry, young man, this is just a guest.'

'A guest ?!'

'Sorry, I forgot to warn you ! But we're receiving the visit of a newbie !'

'A newbie ?! You mean... A new Gardian ?!'

Suddenly interested, Jack flew down and landed next to him, watching at the meteor which was going round the castle.

Mean while, Santa Claus pushed the calling handle.

Surprised, Jack wondered who this 'guest' might be for making come the other Guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

1945, Ireland, near a little village in the western.

The little boy was running with all the strength of his legs. Despair and fear were pushing him forward. But the monster was still after him, as it was knowing that he was going to fall apart.

His foot shot in a rock and he fell on the ground. He tried to get up but he stopped. The monster was behind him, he could feel its breath on his back.

He slowly turned his head to face the glowing red-as-blood eyes of the black ghostly horse, and riding on it, a woman knight. Headless.

The female knight extended her arm. In her hand, was the missing head.

Unexpetively beautiful but with sharp teeth, and black floating hair.

"What a waste to kill such a young boy..." she said with a sad tone. "But you know, your mother should've told you about me. I just hate it when people watch me, you know. Didn't your mother told you that Dullahan HATES being watched ?! You poor child ! Now you have to die !"

She raised her other hand, revealing a whip. A special one. It was a long and white human spine.

The boy cried, and in a last hope, lifted his head up towards the starry sky :

"Anybody, please... HELP ME !"

At this very moment, a shooting star passed throught the sky.

"May your wish be granted, boy." a female voice said behind the Dullahan.

Both the body and the head turned around but the intruder, as fast as lightning, took the child away and flew a few meters from the monster.

The boy looked up to the face of his savior.

It was a girl, around 16 years old with straight glowing blond hair and silver pearls tying some of her wicks. She was glaring at the Dullahan with orange and clear eyes. She was wearing an English military coat over a blue dress, torn on the fringe. But she was bare-legs and just like painting on her skin, there was blue glowing twisted lines .

The monster seemed annoyed.

"So, it's you, Blue Feet ? Youngsters, nowadays... You've born since...What...five petty years, and you DARE interfere in MY business ?!"

"Oh ! My bad, old hag..., she said with a false sorry tone. Didn't mean it , really. But I was just answering a call, here. Won't you leave this kid alone, Dull ?"

"Don't call me this way, brat ! You better get out of my sight right this instant if you don't want me to crush you like a mere bug !"

"Funny, she smiled daringly, I was going to tell you the same thing."

"You don't want to fight me, girl. Nobody wants to."

"Hopefully, I. AM. NOT. "Nobody", m'dear."

The head of Dullahan frowned uglyly.

"Don't take these lives for petty reasons, Dullahan, she added with a serious face. I won't let you take this boy, he is under my protection."

"It's in my nature, girl ! Don't touch my prey, this boy has been watching me without me knowing and he must PAY THE PRICE !"

The horse reared up and ran towards them. The girl stood in front of the boy :

"Stand back, kid. This is getting dangerous."

She extended her right arm and the blue lines on her feet came in her hand to slowly form a long dark blue sling.

She launched a little blue stone and caught it with the slinh. Then she started to swing her weapon. The spin slowly started to catch fire as twirlig in the air, like a fireball. Just like a shooting star throught the atmosphere.

Then she shot it. The burning stone went towards the horse and exploded right in front of it. The girl protected the boy from the blast.

"I missed", she muttered with a serious look on her face.

The pearls in her hair made a strange sound.

"Come !" she cried to the boy.

She took him in her arms and tried to jump but the spine whip caught her foot. She was pulled down on the floor. The boy fell a few meters away. The body of the Dullahan appeared in the smoke produced by the explosion, as a ghostly mirage.

"You are certainly not able to die, but, I promise, you are going to suffer !" the head said with fierce smile on her face.

"Run, boy ! Run as far as you can !" the girl said to the kid.

"But..."

"RUN !"

The boy hesitated and got up to run in the moor.

"Do not think he can run away from me, Blue feet !" the monster laughted. "My horse is the fastest in this world."

The horse jumped from the smoke and dashed towards its victim.

"NO !" she cried desperately.

The blue lines on her legs started to take a new shape. Slowly, blue feathers appeared and broke the spine whip. Without waiting for the ennemy to catch her again, the wings on her feet pushed her toward the horse. The beast was going to close its mouth on the boy's body but he got kicked away by the girl, who caught his neck while flying.

"Don't get near this boy, you monster !"

The horse fought up and threw her away. She landed on the floor and flew back. And with all her strength, she sent her fist right in the red eye of the creature. The horse reared back. She took advantage of it and used the wings of her foot to kick its neckline. The blow was powerful enough to knock it down.

The Dullahan had her face twisted with anger :

"I won't allow you to hurt my horse anymore, you brat !"

And she did something really troublesome. She put her head back on her body. The whip spine slowly gathered back and turned from white to a deep red.

"You're going to bite the dust, girl."

She sent her whip and the girl cried when the weapon harmed her back with a long and large wound. The Dullahan raised her hand to strike again. But with a powerful move, she send another burning stone with her sling. It hitted the forehead of the monster and just like a mere rock, the head fell from the body and with a strong kick sent it fly away like a soccer ball.

But when she thought that she could be safe, at least more than before, the horse kicked her in the back and sent her crash on the ground.

The body came back with the hand under its arm, with its weapon in the other hand. The girl tried to stand up.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE ?!HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled to the kid.

The boy got up fastly and continued to run throught the moor. He turned his head to watch the girl fighting and flying between hooves and whip when he suddenly bumped into something. It was a black coat. And someone was wearing this black coat.

"Who..."

The lifted his head and fright came on his face. The head of the person he just met was a white skull. The skull-head man put his hand on his brown hair and without being able to make any noise, the boy passed out. The man lied him carefully on the ground then walked toward the fight area.

The girl in blue jumped away to avoid the spine and found herself against the tall man. When she saw his face, she was stunned and couldn't make a single move.

"You are..." she whispered.

"Back off" he said while walking towards Dullahan.

He stopped in front of her. And Dullahan smiled tenderly.

"My. It's a pleasure to see you again, my dear, dear Grim. You seem to be well, my sweet one."

"I'm not." he said with a fierce voice."You are supposed to kill only the people on my list. You WORK for me, Dullahan. This hunt is not part of the contract."

"You know me, Grim dear, this boy did something that I hate. It's beyond my strength. I HAVE to kill him."

"You will be able to do it in 74 years, not more, not less. Then, if you don't agree, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

"You won't, my sweet one, she said calmly, you need me too much. Come on, Grim, make me this favor I can at least assure you that I won't do it again until... Ten years ? How about that ? I kill only one person every ten years, okay ?"

"There is more souls than enough to take care of, and you still think that you have the time to have fun ?! If you don't go back to your business I will make sure that all the people believing in you are part of the list and die before telling anyone about your legend."

"You won't do that ! I know you don't have the right to do that, she said, starting to pannick. You need me ! I'm the one that help you in this country."

"You are useless to me if you're not able to do your work properly. Get back to work, or get fired." he grumbled.

She sighted.

"At least, let me punish her, my sweet one. She provocked me and hurted me. Please, in the name of our love..."

"Sorry, I don't feel the same way. I won't let you harm her anymore when she has protected the boy, and prevent you to make a big mistake. This is my last warning, Dullahan. Go away."

Slowly, a piece of the black coat went in his hand and then the Scythe appeared. The Dullahan slightly startled when she saw the long and curved shining blade of the Grim Reaper's weapon.

"As you wish, she muttered with angry eyes. I won't bother you again, my sweet one. I quit. And I'll let you suffer under exhaustion. But believe me, Blue Feet. We are not done yet. I'll make sure the next time we meet will be the last !"

"Good luck with that, m'dear." she answered with her usual daring smile.

The eyes of Dullahan sparkled dangerously but she didn't say anything. The monster took off her head, climbed back on the horse and the two creatures dashed in the moor and disappeared in a black cloud.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Grim said looking at her with his dark eyes.

"Sorry, what ?! she said, shocked. You just said I helped you by protecting the child !"

"But you didn't by provocking this woman ! Because of you, I've lost one of my employee ! I hope you will thank me for saving your life !"

"Yes, I was about to ! But maybe I should've let her kill the boy and you'd still have this "wonderful" worker under your orders. Sorry again but I am not here to manage YOUR business. I saved his life because it was MY business ! If you have a problem with that, just go tell it to the guy up there."

She pointed at the moon. Then she turned around and went towards the boy sleeping in the grass.

"I'll take the kid back to his home. Do you mind that ? I don't care if you do anyway."

"I met her one minute ago, she already annoys me." he muttered.

While she leant next to the boy to check his health, he looked up to the moon.

"Once again, you've choosen another troublesome fellow. Don't you ever get tired of this ?"

The moon was shining silently. Grim had the feeling that the Man in The Moon was smiling at him. He sighted and said :

"Of course not. Don't worry. I'll try to help her. But I don't promise good results. Although she already have find a part of the way, she still need to search for herself."

He let go the scythe that disappeared in the black coat and walk towards her.

"Girl, what's your name ?" he asked.

She looked at him with an annoyed look. But she answered while taking the boy in her arms :

"Stella Hallberg."

"Not that name." he said calmly.

She hesitated a few seconds before telling it :

"Blue. Blue Fairy."


End file.
